Our Love
by Resonant Crimson
Summary: [Yugi x Tea] From friends to lovers, this is their journey from dating, to marriage, to parenthood. Commission.


**A/N: **A commission done for someone on DeviantArt. If you're interested in getting your own personalized piece, free feel to PM me! FanFiction (Canon x Canon) is taken by a case by case basis; I'm more inclined to accept Canon x OC work since they interest me more lol. But again, if you're interested, I welcome you to message me. ^o^

* * *

**Our Love**

* * *

It was obvious to everyone. From the moment Yugi and Tea met, people could see the attraction between the pair. Tea always stood up for Yugi, no matter the situation, and believed in him when no one else did. And Yugi, despite his size, always stood up for the brunette whenever someone bullied her and protected her best he could. They were inseparable, and their classmates often bet on how long it would take for them to get their act together and become a couple.

The trials they went through only further strengthened their bond. And even though Yugi wouldn't admit to anyone, he was always jealous of Atem, if not for his dueling skills, then the way Tea looked at him as if he was the best person in the world. And this jealousy ran rampant long after Atem left. Yugi hated that Tea carried herself with an air of sadness, as if she lost her best friend, and the jealousy quickly turned to hatred for Atem. And Yugi hated it and himself even more.

It took one outburst for the sparks to explode and dig themselves deep in their hearts. Tea seemed to move on from Atem's departure to the spirit world, but her eyes still carried an air of sorrow within their core, and Yugi wanted to do something - _anything_ \- to take it away and replace it with happiness. So he did the only thing he could think of.

When Tea, Joey, and Tristan were visiting, Yugi asked if he could see Tea, alone, for a few minutes. Joey and Tristan agreed, but what Yugi didn't see was the matching grins on their faces, as if they knew what Yugi wanted to see their friend for. But Tea remained oblivious, and the sadness became replaced with confusion when Yugi grabbed her wrist and led her to the kitchen.

"What's wrong?" the brunette asked, tilting her head, blue eyes wide with curiosity. "Are you okay?"

"Am _I_ okay?" Yugi shot back, amethyst eyes burning with a multitude of emotions. "I know you're not!"

"What?" Tea blinked. "I'm fine… why wouldn't I be?"

"Ever since Atem left, I've seen what you're trying to hide from everyone else. Your eyes can't lie, Tea." Tea crossed her arms over her chest, glancing away from her longtime friend, and her body language tells Yugi all he needed to know. "Did you love him?"

"W-What? No! He was a close friend, Yugi… aren't we allowed to mourn when a friend… dies?"

"Of course we are!" Yugi's voice raised an octave; something he wished he could control but can't. "But it's been almost a year. Heck, I was _bonded_ to Atem and even I've accepted he's moved on! Why can't you?"

"Because… Atem and I were close. We told each other things we couldn't tell anyone else. Or rather, I told him things I couldn't tell anyone." Tears make Tea's eyes shine as she puts a hand over her mouth. "I didn't love him like a boyfriend, but as a brother. And he helped me with things I struggled with…"

"Why couldn't you have told me?! I would have helped if I knew!" It was the first time he heard about it, which made Yugi realize Atem blocked him from it on purpose. And damn if that didn't make him angry. "Why do I feel like he knew you better than I do?"

"Yugi, please… don't make this any harder than it is," Tea pleads, wiping away tears with her free hand. "I couldn't tell you because I couldn't bare our friendship being ruined over it."

That statement made Yugi freeze in his tracks. "Nothing could ruin our friendship, no matter what you told me. We've been by each other's sides for almost our entire lives. Why would you think… whatever you're not telling me would tear us apart?"

"I… I don't know. But I was afraid… and Atem always told me it wouldn't. He said "he cares far too much about you to let love tear you apart."."

Yugi blinked once. Twice. Three times. "Love?"

"Yeah. Yugi, I…" Tea blushed and chewed on her lower lip. "I love you. More than a friend. I have for what feels like forever."

_Wait a minute. What?_ is all Yugi's mind offered at Tea's confession. He stared at her for a few moments, and when her face fell, he realized he was silent too long. Yugi took Tea's hands within his own and held them tightly, letting his warmth seep in her skin. "And here I thought you were in love with Atem. How foolish could I have been?"

Tea giggled a bit, the blush deepening on her cheeks. "Atem was hot, I'll give him that… but he had nothing on what I felt for you. Nothing at all."

Yugi laughed, the sound soft, as he stood on his tiptoes. His lips meet the underside of Tea's chin, and it made him pout. "I wish I was as tall as him," Yugi complained, blushing as well. "If I want to kiss you properly, I'll have to get taller!"

Tea burst out laughing, her hands falling from Yugi's as she gripped her sides. "Ah, aha, you're so cute!"

"Cute is for girls! I'm supposed to be handsome." Yugi crossed his arms, huffing in annoyance, but a small smile curled his lip at Tea's laughter. How good it was to hear her laugh again.

And that was the start of their romantic relationship.

When the pair left the room, hands interlocked, Joey and Tristan gave each other knowing looks before hollering, "'Bout time you boneheads got your act together!". Tea gave her best friends a small, content smile, while Yugi sputtered in embarrassment and tried to think of some kind of comeback. He couldn't, however, and settled with glaring at them.

The evening was spent with the four comrades talking about various topics, from the latest duel monsters tournament, and, eventually, Atem. Yugi looked at his new girlfriend with concern, but when sadness no longer colored her face, he let himself hope he was the reason Tea didn't seem saddened anymore.

.w.

Their first, official date was a few days later, after endless teasing from Joey and Tristan. They decided to go to one of the newest restaurants in Domino after hearing waves of positive reviews. And to say Yugi was nervous is a vast understatement. His heart hammers in his chest as he looks in his wardrobe, trying to figure out _what_ to wear.

"Ugh!" the duelist complains, throwing himself on his bed. He couldn't find anything appropriate. "I really should get new clothes."

After lamenting his poor choice in clothes for a few minutes, Yugi gets up, and goes in his closet, determined to find something at least half decent. A few more minutes pass, and he (finally) decides on something. It's something Atem would have worn, yet the spirit's fashion sense passed onto Yugi, somewhat.

The teen remembers looking at the outfit in a store, debating on whether or not to buy it. Atem convinced him to, though, and now he's grateful for his closest friend's intuition. Yugi wasn't sure how long Tea and Atem talked about the older girl's crush on him, but he guesses it was for a good amount of time.

He assumes they spoke around or before the time he came across the outfit, and Yugi figures Atem knew Tea would like the outfit, hence convincing him to get it that day. The Pharaoh always seemed to know what would happen with their group of friends, even after he went to the spirit world, and it was a trait Yugi wishes he had.

Deciding to worry about everything later, Yugi throws on the outfit, then looks at himself in the mirror. A puff of laughter escapes him when he realizes he looks like Atem, only shorter and more childlike, shaking his head at himself. Atem looked out for him, despite locking him out of the conversations he shared with Tea, and the irritation he once felt towards him disappears like flecks of clouds.

They had their reasons, Yugi knows now. But sometimes he wonders what, exactly, Atem and Tea talked about. Him, of course, but they had to have spoken of other things… right?

"Agh, now I'm thinking too much," Yugi mutters to himself, pulling on the choker resting against his neck. It's 6:00 - he told Tea he'd pick her up at 6:30, so, once again, the tri haired boy tells himself not to worry so much and think of everything later.

Walking downstairs, his grandfather greets him with a wide smile and content look. "It was obvious you two were going to get together eventually," Solomon tells him, laughing to himself. "It was only a matter of time of _when_."

Yugi blushes a little. "Even you knew, grandpa? Talk about embarrassing," the boy complains, playing with the cuff of his shirt. "Let me guess, Atem talked to you about it?"

"A handful of times, yes… but call it grandpa's intuition. I had a hunch, and Atem simply confirmed my suspicions."

"Ugh," the duelist mutters, face flushing darker. "I'm gonna go now before I die of embarrassment. See you around, grandpa!" Yugi calls before bolting out the door.

.w.

Walking towards Tea's house, Yugi starts to think (again). He knows Atem picked up on things regarding their group quite easily (far more easily than Yugi, anyway), so he wonders if Tea approached him or he her. The warm summer breeze blows his blond bangs in various directions, and Yugi fixes them before continuing to walk.

He's left with many questions, ones without answers, and he debates asking Tea about them. Yugi doesn't want to make their first date heavy with such topics, but curiosity killed the cat, as the saying goes. The boy battles his thoughts until he stops in front of his girlfriend's door.

Swallowing nervously, Yugi rings the doorbell, and shuffles on his feet as he waits for Tea to come outside. What feels like an eternity, but in actuality is a few minutes, Tea opens the door and gives Yugi a small, embarrassed smile.

"H-Hey," she stutters, playing with her hands. "You look nice."

Yugi looks over Tea's attire. She wears a beautiful, sparkling ebony dress, with red high heels and ruby necklace which almost shines against her pale skin. Her blue eyes glimmer with worry as she looks down at him, almost as if she's questioning whether or not she's worthy. The duelist takes her hand and kisses her knuckles, to which she blushes deeply and gives Yugi a hesitant smile.

"You look stunning," Yugi replies, looking up at her and smiling softly. "I've never been so nervous about anything in my life…"

"I feel the same way," Tea murmurs, looking at her boyfriend's hand for a brief minute before taking it within hers. She lets out a jittery giggle before using her free one to point at the road. "To our date!"

"To our date," Yugi echoes, raising their conjoined hands before walking down the street with her.

.w.

The restaurant is about a ten minute walk from Tea's home, so the lovers talk idly while they do. Their hands remain interlocked, and Yugi can't help but smile at the embarrassed look on his girlfriend's face. _She looks so cute,_, he says inwardly, wondering if he should voice it. But when her blue eyes looked down at him, a little smile curls her lip and it makes the smaller boy's heart flutter in his chest.

"I have a question!" Yugi exclaims, and Tea giggles at the flustered tone in his voice. "Who approached who first?"

"About my feelings for you?" the girl questions, and Yugi nods. "Well… Atem noticed first, but I'm the one who went to him. He told me he knew even before I did." A thoughtful look adorns the brunette's face. "He always knew what was going on with our friend group, even before the rest of us did. I miss our chats…"

Yugi squeezes Tea's hand in comfort. "I miss him too. He always protected me and gave me confidence. But I know he's looking at us from the spirit world and I bet he's happy we're finally together."

At this, Tea laughs softly. "I know he would be. I just wish he could have seen it happen."

Yugi runs his thumb over Tea's wrist and squeezes again. "I'm sure he did."

"Yeah. He's watching over us, just like you said." Tea wipes her eyes. "I still wish he was still here with us, but deep down, I know he's happier being with his friends from his own time."

"You know, I bet he misses us just as much as we miss him," Yugi says, smiling slightly at Tea. "I just get that feeling."

"Hehe. We'll see him again one day." The restaurant comes in sight, and Tea smiles a little. "All I know is that I want to enjoy the present with you by my side."

"And I'll always be here," Yugi promises, taking his girlfriend's hand and kissing the soft skin briefly. "No matter what."

Tea laughs quietly and lowers herself until her lips are a hair's breadth away from his. Neither is sure who closes the distance, but they press softly together, an innocent kiss meant to show the deep love the two have for each other. When they pull away, Yugi feels his face heat, and Tea's is a deep red as well.

"Let's go inside," Tea whispers, and Yugi smiles, nodding and leading her in.

.w.

The food was delicious and the pair left feeling full and sated. Tea's arm wraps around her boyfriend's shoulders, and in return he leans against her with contentment. Yugi hopes, one day, he'll be tall as Atem, or maybe even taller, so he's on equal ground with her. Even though he's considerably shorter than his love, Yugi swears to do whatever he can to protect her and keep her safe.

The lovers stop in front of Tea's home, and she looks at him, blue eyes filled with curiosity and a hint of embarrassment. Yugi cocks his head when Tea fidgets, and before he can ask what's wrong, she says, "Do you want to come inside?"

Yugi chews the inside of his cheek, blushing. He's been in Tea's house plenty of times, but never as her boyfriend. He contemplates it for a minute before nodding, and the smile she adorns makes his own etch its way across his features. She gently clasps her fingers around his wrist and leads him inside, flicking on the lights once they enter the main room.

"Maybe you can teach me more about duel monsters?" Tea asks as she sets her purse down on the floor. She takes off her heels and places them by the door, then turns to look at Yugi, all big eyes and happy smiles. "I want to become maybe half as good as you and Joey are."

"You used to beat Joey all the time before Grandpa taught him all he knows," Yugi jokes, laughing. "But I'd be more than happy to teach you a few extra things."

Tea lets out a happy giggle and leans down, encircling him within her arms. The tri haired boy blushes as his face presses against her breasts, but nonetheless hugs her back and laughs as well. "Thank you, you're the best!" she says as she pulls away and walks towards the living room.

Yugi watches her hips sway as she does and bites his lip. _She truly is beautiful._

.w.

Their dates end (mostly) in the same fashion; Tea asking Yugi if he'll teach her more about duel monsters, and as the months go on, she starts to become a formidable duelist. Not in the leagues of himself or Joey by any means, but above average. She plays games against their classmates and wins the vast majority of them; each time she secures a victory, she squeals in excitement and adorns a giddy grin.

It's honestly an amazing feeling to see the girl he loves become better and better at the game, and he knows Atem would be pleased to see her progress as well. Sometimes he thinks he sees the spirit hovering over her, but when he blinks, the illusion is gone. Perhaps it's wishful thinking to think their closest friend is still with them, but Yugi doesn't have to say anything regarding the apparitions; he has a feeling Tea feels them just as much.

It's after a tough day of exams, and Tea's dueling against one of the better novices. She's cleared his field; he has no monsters or set cards, so she declares an attack with her monsters, securing her nth sweep. She laughs happily and looks at her lover, saying, "I won, Yugi!"

"I know. I'm proud of you," he tells her earnestly. The boy she defeated looks annoyed at losing, but nonetheless tells her it was a good game and packs up to leave. Putting her deck in its holder and putting it in her backpack, Tea swings it over her shoulder and asks, "Wanna go home?"

"Sure, my place or yours?" Yugi queries, interlacing their fingers as they walk out of the school.

"I haven't seen grandpa in a while, so yours?" Tea questions, smiling gently at her smaller boyfriend. "I want to tell him of all the wins I've secured!"

"My place it is then," Yugi acquiesces, gently swaying their hands between them as they walk. It's a cooler day - the first day of fall was yesterday, and the temperatures are already cooling down. Hence the reason Yugi pulls his coat closer with his free hand, blushing a little as Tea giggles. "I'm cold, okay?"

"You're always cold. Me, I'm a walking furnace," Tea teases, pulling Yugi closer to her and giggling more. "You can use me as your walking heater."

The blush on the boy's cheeks burns harder, but even though Tea is wearing a fall jacket, her warmth still seeps through his skin to his bones, and a little smile curls his lip at how nice it feels. "Thanks, love," he murmurs, cuddling closer until his cheek is plush against her stomach. "I'm going to abuse this knowledge, I hope you know that."

"Oh, that was the plan of me telling you," the brunette says in reply, tightly fastening her arm around Yugi's small shoulders. "It's the perfect excuse to cuddle too."

"C-Cuddle?" Yugi squeaks, chewing on his lips. They've cuddled before, but there's something heavier in Tea's words, something which makes him squirm and blush deeply. "What… what do you mean by that?"

"I'll let you figure that out. You're the smart one~" Tea murmurs, kissing the top of Yugi's head. "Oh! There's the game shop!"

Normally this would be where Tea would run off and wave for Yugi to come after her, but she keeps herself glued to his side, seemingly determined to make sure her small lover isn't cold. Wrapping his arms around her middle, Yugi appreciates the gesture more than he lets on.

But… did she really mean what he thought she did by 'cuddle'?

If she did, it'd be a huge next step in their relationship, and Yugi's not sure about Tea, but he knows he's a virgin, so no experience whatsoever. Contradicting emotions roll through him; he wants to be her first, but at the same time, it'd be nice if one of them knew what they were doing.

As they enter the game shop and grandpa greets them, he decides they'll cross that bridge when they get to it.

.w.

The months pass, and winter approaches. Tea didn't mention the prospect of sex again, but Yugi could tell she was thinking about it. The thought made his stomach roll with anxiety and nervousness, but deep down it was also exciting. It would be a huge next step, and it was one the duelist wondered if they were ready to take.

His answer comes near Christmas. Tea invites him over to her place under the pretense of teaching more about duel monsters, but when he comes over, everything is quiet. Concerned, he steps out of his boots and walks cautiously through her home, blinking in confusion when he finds a note that simply says, "Come to my room."

Yugi does, and his eyes widen comically when he takes in the figure on the bed. Tea wears black lingerie; it looks like an expensive brand as she blushes and looks at him under her lashes. The bra holds her breasts perfectly, but a bit peeks out tantalizingly. The panties ride low, and it makes the tri haired boy blush to his ears as he takes her in.

"I… this is my way of saying I'm ready to take that next step, if you are?" Tea whispers, cheeks flushed deep red.

"Um… y-yeah, but I'm…"

"Inexperienced?" Tea says gently, a soft smile curling her lips when Yugi nods hesitantly. "That's okay. I've been around a couple times, so I'll help guide you."

Yugi's heart sinks momentarily; he hoped he was her first. But when Tea walks towards her, hips swaying, and knelt down so their faces were a hair's breadth apart, he's relieved one of them knows what they're doing.

Her hands cup his cheeks as she presses their lips together in an innocent peck. Determined to make this good for her, Yugi deepens the kiss, diving his tongue in her waiting mouth to explore every corner and crevice. Tea's body shudders a little as her little gasps and moans are swallowed by the liplock, hands gripping on his shoulders as he kisses her.

Yugi dares to reach between them to grasp her breasts between his fingers, kneading them as Tea's moans become heavier. He takes her perky pink buds in his fingers, rubbing and pulling on them to see if it garners the same reaction. The brunette pulls away from the kiss, a thin line of saliva still connecting their mouths, as she shivers and licks her lips.

"Just like that…" she murmurs, worrying the skin of her lips as her blush deepens. Pleased with her reaction, Yugi continues his ministrations on her nipples, blinking when she grips his hands and pulls them away. "I… want you to touch me."

"I am?" Yugi replies, blushing darkly when Tea takes one of his hands and glides it across her stomach, stopping at the hem of her panties. "O-Oh… you mean _there_."

"Please?"

"I'll do anything to make you feel good," Yugi answers her plea, blushing harder as his fingers dive in the lace panties to touch her already dripping sex. Yugi curses his inexperience; he has no idea what to do. But he fumbles around, rubbing the pads of his fingers against her folds, until Tea guides them to her clit.

"Touch me here," she gasps, moaning wantonly. Her legs shake as Yugi caresses her clit, nails digging harder in his shoulders as he pleasures her. "So good…"

"I'm doing okay?" he asks, nervous despite her obvious reactions. "I've never done this before…"

"You're doing amazing," Tea reassures, squealing as he rubs her harder. "J-Just like that…!"

Yugi continues this for a few moments before looking at her under his bangs, blushing harder than he ever has in his life. "Can… can I…"

Tea blinks before smiling gently and nodding. "I'd love for you to."

Nodding, Yugi moves his fingers away to pull the panties down Tea's thighs, and she steps out of them, revealing her sex before Yugi's eyes. He's never seen a vagina before, but it looks beautiful. Tea blushes heavily under his approving eyes, but he wastes no time to set to his next task. Kneeling before her, his tongue darts out to taste her, a tiny moan leaving his lips at the taste. Tangy, but with a hint of something he can't place.

He starts to fuck her with his tongue, and she squeaks and starts to thrust in his mouth. Yugi guesses what he should do, and takes tentative sucks and licks to various parts of her sex; he guesses it works, because Tea gasps and squeals as he continues to lap at her cunt.

When she orgasms, it catches him off guard. Her juices squirt in his mouth and on his cheeks, and he has to pull away, coughing a little. Tea shivers and pants, but looks apologetic as she gives him an embarrassed smile. "You're perfect."

Yugi's flushes, feeling his cock press against his pants. "I'm glad. I thought I would be no good at this."

"You're better than good," Tea praises, looking at the crotch of his pants with a knowing look. "Wanna stick that thing inside me?"

The tri haired boy stutters and flushes deeper, if that was even possible. "I-I can?"

"Of course!" Tea giggles as she leads him towards her bed, shoving him on it and hovering over him. "Let me take care of you too."

She runs her fingers over his clothed chest before stripping him of his shirt, taking her bra off as well. Tea moves until her face meets with the zipper of his jeans, and she takes it between her teeth, pulling it down in a rather erotic way, making Yugi moan slightly.

Tea takes off his pants and boxers, leaving him naked before her, his weeping cock pressing against his stomach. She smiles, taking Yugi's length within her dainty fingers and guiding it into her waiting sex, lowering herself on it. Yugi throws his head back and groans, never having felt so good in his entire life. Tea starts an easy pace, likely so she wouldn't overwhelm her virgin boyfriend, before Yugi grips her hips and demands without words for her to go faster.

Giggling, Tea acquiesces his unspoken request, starting a faster, harsher pace. Yugi quickly learns he can do something too, and thrusts his hips up just as she pushes down, knowing he did something right when Tea tosses her head back and moans.

They continue to fuck each other before Yugi feels his balls becoming heavier. Gritting his teeth and pinching an eye shut, he grunts as his load shoots in Tea's cunt, and she squeals as her juices squirt on his cock. They shudder, gasp, and pant as they come off their high, and Yugi looks at Tea, embarrassed by what just happened, but never feeling more elated in his entire life.

"Was I… okay?" he asks again.

"You were better than okay," Tea replies with a giggle, lifting off Yugi's softening cock. His cum drips down her thighs, making his cheeks darken. "I'm going to have a shower, wanna join me?"

"Yeah… and thank you, Tea."

"You don't have to thank me for anything, but you're welcome," Tea says gently, kissing his lips softly before taking his hand and guiding him in the bathroom.

.w.

When Yugi and Tea announced their marriage, they took no-one by surprise. After dating for two years, people wondered when they would get their act together and become one. The day of their union, Yugi fussed over everything, worried he wouldn't look good enough for her. But a reassuring voice in his mind said he would be perfect for her no matter what, and he blinked; it sounded strangely like Atem. But he didn't question it, instead deciding not to worry and go in this head first.

While he waited for her at the altar, he wished, more than anything, for Atem to be there. But Yugi had a feeling he was watching from the spirit world, and it reassured him. The Pharaoh was always a comforting presense in his life, and he felt him more than once ever since he departed.

Yugi knew Atem would be there for them, even if he wasn't there physically, and he knew Tea felt the same way as she walked down the aisle, with Joey on one side and Tristan on the other. Tea specifically requested for their best friends to walk her down the aisle, since she wanted them to know how special they were to them. And they accepted with hugs and tears in their eyes, beyond humbled she would ask.

Tea looked absolutely gorgeous. Yugi took a look at his own outfit, nervousness bubbling all over again, but calming aura washed over him, and he smiled. _Thank you, Atem,_ he said inwardly, taking Tea's hands when she reached him.

The priest spoke, but all the while, Yugi's focus was on Tea and her alone. Everyone else seemed to fade away as he looked in her crystalline orbs, gripping her hands tighter as she gave him a fond smile. They spoke their vows, and when the priest pronounced them husband and wife, they kissed and everyone cheered.

Walking with his new wife down the aisle was something Yugi would never forget. And the day they found out they would be parents was the most amazing day of their lives, even more amazing than their wedding day, something Yugi thought would never be topped.

Tea was absolutely gorgeous throughout her pregnancy, something Yugi told her time and time again. And while she didn't believe him, especially during the third trimester, he continued to tell her again and again. The day their daughter, Ami, was born, it was the happiest day of his life. Seeing her tiny body curled against his wife brought him such great joy it was something he thought he would never experience again.

He _did_ experience it, four years later, when Tea became pregnant with their second daughter. She was still as beautiful, and the day she gave birth to their second child, Yori, Yugi knew he could never be happier than these moments. Seeing Ami run up to her mother and look at her new sibling with wide eyes, tentatively reaching out to touch her sister's cheek, Yugi knew he would do whatever he could to protect them. And deep down, he knew Atem would protect his children from the spirit world as well.

.w.

Yugi watches with pride as his children duel each other, smiling in content. Tea leans against him and smiles, gripping his hand gently as Ami summons her signature monster and destroys one of Yori's. "They took after you," Tea says quietly, laughing softly.

"They have my dueling abilities, but their beauty is all yours, my love," Yugi replies, kissing the top of Tea's head as Yori summons her own signature monster. They watch their children as they continue to battle one another; it was a close call, but Yori reigns victorious over her older sister, and she squeals, jumping in excitement.

"Father, Mother, did you see? I finally beat Ami!" she says happily, continuing to bounce on the balls of her feet.

"We did. Good job, sweetie," Yugi praises, ruffling her hair.

Ami walks towards them, giggling. "I never thought the day would come," she murmurs, throwing an arm over her younger sister's shoulders. "Nice job, Ri."

"I learned from the best!" Yori exclaims, glomping her sister to the point she falls on the ground. The girls laugh, and Yugi and Tea smile softly at their children.

"I wonder what Atem would say about our girls…" Tea says to herself, wrapping her arm around Yugi's waist. "Would he be proud of us?"

"I know he is," Yugi reassures, tightening his grip on Tea's shoulders. "And he'll always protect us."

_Always._

* * *

**_Fin._**


End file.
